


A Spot of Bother

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Het, Community: hp_may_madness, Ficlet, Hook-Up, Humor, Multi, Slash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 13 prompt used: Seamus/Blaise.





	A Spot of Bother

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 prompt used: Seamus/Blaise.

Blaise strode into breakfast feeling better than he had in ages.

Nothing like a good fuck to get the heart pumping.

"Well, well, well," Theo said, a lascivious grin on his face. "Someone got lucky last night."

Millie asked, "Who was the lucky bird?"

"Or bloke," Pansy added with a smirk.

Blaise thought back to the night before. Draco's wedding to the Weasley chit. Guests from all the Hogwarts houses mixing as if the war had never happened. 

Astounding really.

He'd snogged Ernie McMillan but he'd ended up leaving with some Quidditch player. 

That clever Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, had shown excellent technique down on her knees in the cloakroom.

But who had he gone upstairs with?

"You know I never kiss and tell," he said taking a sip of his mimosa. 

"You don't have to," Greg said. "You always leave _marks_."

The table erupted in laughter at the same moment that a gaggle of Gryffindors walked into the breakfast room.

Weasley looked at them but Potter led his clique to the far corner of the room. Granger, Thomas, and...

"Look at Finnigan!" Millie said far too loudly before clapping her hand over her mouth.

Finnigan turned his collar up to hide his neck as he followed behind Potter but the damage was done. 

Like water spilling over a dam, Blaise recalled every explicit detail. 

Pansy leaned in close and murmured, "A Gryffindor, Blaise? Draco's been a terrible influence on you."

Blaise groaned. "Fuck."

"Looks like you've already done that, darling."


End file.
